Touch panels are widely used in mobile phones, tablet PCs, information query machines in public lobbies, etc. In this way, simply by touching signs on an electronic device via a finger, a user can operate the device, eliminating the user's dependence on other input devices (such as a keyboard, a mouse, etc.) and facilitating a human-computer interaction.
To better meet user requirements, usually a touch panel is further provided with a pressure sensor for detecting the touch pressure intensity amount when a user touches the touch panel, to enable pressure sensing. However, researches show that when a touch panel is continuously pressed, baseline of the pressure sensing may drift. As a result, the same pressure sensor outputs different pressure detection signals when the same position of the same display panel is pressed using the same amount of force. This will undoubtedly affect the pressure detection performance of the touch panel.